


O Plano Perfeito

by Makaalbarn1485



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romantic Comedy, sekai - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaalbarn1485/pseuds/Makaalbarn1485
Summary: [SEKAI] [FLUFFY]Para fazer Jongin se declarar para Sehun.





	O Plano Perfeito

**Surpresa**

 

 

 **[Jongin]** “Cara e aí? O que acha que eu devo fazer?”

  **[Dae]** “Fazer em relação a que?”

 **[Jongin]** “Poxa Dae, to pedindo tua ajuda para de enrolar”

 **[Dae]** “tu tá falando do Sehun? Eu já te disse que ele gosta de você também, vai fundo cara”

 **[Jongin]** “mas você sabe como é dificl se declarar

e se ele não quiser nada cmg?

difícil*”

 **[Dae]** “Tem que tentar primeiro

você ainda não tentou nada e já faz uns 5 anos que vocês são amigos”

 **[Jongin]** “bom, não

mas vou fazer isso dar certo”

 **[Dae]** “ele quer muito um funko do harry potter e você podia dar um pra ele Jongin, aí vc aproveita e diz que gosta dele

mas seja paciente, não vai assustar o cara”

 **[Jongin]** “como não pensei nisso antes! HP é o nosso filme! vai dar tudo certo, vou agora mesmo comprar que amanhã a gente já vai se encontrar na casa dele depois da escola”

 **[Dae]** “Vão ver filmes?”

 **[Jongin]** “Sim, nossa sessão nostágica

nostálgica*”

 **[Dae]** “eu adoro esses filmes Kai

deixa eu ir >.<”

 **[Jongin]** “dessa vez não, tá louco? Eu quero me declarar cara

me ajudaaaa”

 **[Dae]** “então vá se lascar pra lá”

 **[Jongin]** “vá você e sua mãe”

 **[Dae]** “tu tá morto quando eu te ver cara

 **[Jongin]** “SHAUHSUHAUHUAHUSHUAHSUAHUS SEU MALUCO”

 **[Dae]** ”fui cara

até mais

e boa sorte”

 **[Jongin]** “hsuahusuahushaus obrigado cara!

Até”

Jongin correu para o centro e decidiu comprar o presente que seu amigo tanto dizia que queria; a sugestão do Jongdae era a melhor de todas. Os dois amavam a saga e sempre que podiam viam os filmes juntos e discutiam sobre os livros. Era a história preferida dos dois e também foi o que os uniu, por isso era importante que nesse momento — em que falaria pela primeira vez sobre seus sentimentos — algo sobre a saga estivesse presente, pois sabia que seria especial.

Se apaixonar por seu melhor amigo nunca tinha sido seu plano, mas depois de tantos anos convivendo juntos, não conseguiu controlar os sentimentos que foram nascendo. Em uma noite de bebedeira com os amigos, os dois se beijaram no banheiro da festa em que estavam, mas decidiram esquecer e nunca mais falar a respeito. Porém, ao longo do tempo Jongin percebeu que estar ao lado de Sehun era a melhor coisa que podia querer e constantemente se via com uma vontade louca de beijá-lo, de abraçá-lo e de ficar sempre perto.

Não podia mais ignorar essa vontade de estar ao lado do outro e não aguentaria esperar mais, por isso revelaria tudo de uma vez.

 

*******

No outro dia, depois de uma aula cansativa, Jongin correu pra casa e se arrumou todo para encontrar com Sehun para a sessão de filmes do final de semana. Estava ansioso e esperava que tudo o que havia planejado desse certo.

Seu celular vibrou e quando olhou, viu que era uma mensagem de Sehun.

 **[Hun]** “Onde você tá? Está atrasado Jongin”

 **[Jongin]** “Eu chego rapidão aí cara, fica de boa”

 **[Hun]** “Vc sempre faz hora pra chegar nos lugares ¬¬”

 **[Jongin]** “Calma cara, to chegando

fui!”

E correu com o coração a mil, as mãos já suando pelo nervosismo de encontrar Sehun, ficou pensando se conseguiria dizer tudo o que estava entalado na garganta e até pensou em desistir, mas sabia que era hora de continuar.

Entrou na casa do amigo sendo cumprimentado por sua mãe que sempre demonstrava gostar muito da amizade que os dois tinham, então já imaginava que se os dois fossem ter algo ela não seria contra, pelo menos contava com isso né. Deixou os sapatos na entrada e correu para o quarto. Abriu a porta com cautela e viu que Sehun terminava de ajeitar a mesinha com todos os lanches que eles comeriam naquela sessão de filmes nostálgicos.

Jongin entrou tentando não fazer barulho e andou na ponta dos pés até o amigo que estava de costas para si. Chegou bem perto e lhe deu uma cutucada, o fazendo quase cair no chão devido ao susto.

— Ah! Seu filho de uma… — começou Sehun, com a cara feia, colocando uma das mãos no peito. — Você me deu um susto, porra!

— Você merecia. — Sehun olhou pra Jongin que tentava segurar o riso.

— Seu mequetrefe! Como ousa me deixar assustado!

— Ai! Tá bom tá bom! Desculpa cara. — disse, tentando se desvencilhar dos tapas em seu ombro e das investidas do amigo, evitando de cair na gargalhada com Sehun todo emburrado.

Os dois se olharam rindo um do outro e decidiram sentar no chão do quarto. Jongin pegou um punhado de salgadinhos e comeu todos de uma vez, enquanto Sehun o olhava com uma cara de nojo.

— Você é nojento!

— Como se você também não fosse. — rebateu com a boca cheia.

— Idiota.

— Você que é.

— O que vamos ver hoje? — perguntou, ignorando sua fala anterior.

— Hmm… nós vamos ver Senhor dos Anéis, para relembrar os filmes.

— Ah! Eu adoro!

— Eu sei, por isso escolhi.

Jongin tomou coragem, se inclinou e encostou a cabeça no ombro do amigo.

— Você me conhece como ninguém.

Sehun sorriu. — Somos amigos há tanto tempo que se eu não soubesse que você gosta de Senhor dos Anéis seria melhor me jogar de uma ponte.

Jongin se afastou, fechando a cara. — Ai! Não fala essas coisas, cara.

Sehun levantou e deu play no filme. Sentou novamente perto do amigo e os dois passaram a prestar atenção na tela da TV.

— Tô brincando cara, você sabe. — Sehun pegou um punhado de salgadinhos e olhou para Jongin, vendo uma caixa em sua mão esquerda. — O que é isso que você trouxe? — estava curioso para saber o que tinha dentro.

Era agora, Jongin estava determinado e se levantou, sentando na cama de seu amigo. Sehun o acompanhou com os olhos curiosos, sentando ao seu lado. Nem queria saber mais de filme, e esperava que tudo desse certo.

— Isso? Bom… Eu digo já. — Jongin pigarreou, um vinco se formava em sua testa e suas mãos começavam a suar muito. Tentou voltar a atenção para o filme, mas viu que ia ser difícil.

— O que você tem cara? Tá tudo bem? — Sehun perguntou.

— Tá sim, só escuta… escuta o que eu tenho que te falar… — disse, se virando para o amigo e ficando todo desconcertado.

Sehun arregalou os olhos, sentindo suas bochechas ficarem coradas. — Jongin, também tenho algo para te falar…

Jongin o olhou, as mãos suando feito um porco. — Eu quero falar primeiro então e depois você fala. Pode ser?

Sehun assentiu com a cabeça e se virou de frente, prestando atenção no amigo. Senhor dos Anéis tinha sido esquecido no churrasco e eles nem ligavam mais. Jongin engoliu em seco, pois seu amigo também diria algo e esperava que não fosse nada demais, começava a se apavorar com o que quer que fosse.

— Pode falar Jongin. — incentivou.

— Tá. — Jongin colocou o embrulho em cima da cama e respirou fundo, desviando um pouco seu rosto, não podia evitar a vergonha que sentia. — Sehun, a gente já é amigo há tanto tempo e conhece praticamente tudo um do outro…

— Sim, é verdade.

— Eu… queria… te dizer que… — Jongin estava gaguejando.

— Pode dizer cara…

A tensão aumentava muito e os dois agora se viam muito corados e querendo se jogar no primeiro buraco que aparecesse.

— Eu… não esqueci aquele beijo Sehun. — Jongin finalmente falou, começando a se sentir mais leve. — Eu demorei pra perceber isso, mas antes daquele beijo… eu… eu sei que já sentia coisas por você.

Sehun arregalou os olhos.

— Eu gosto de você Sehun. — Jongin disse, com o rosto mais vermelho que um tomate. Ergueu a caixa e entregou para o amigo. — Toma. É para você, o presente que você tanto queria. — disse, sorrindo e tentando não desmaiar de nervosismo.

Sehun ficou paralisado, não podia acreditar no que ouvia. — Jongin.

— Fala cara.

— Você planejou me dizer isso hoje?

Jongin franziu a testa. — Bom… planejei. Por quê?

— Por que eu também planejava dizer que gosto de você hoje!

— Como? — Jongin ficou surpreso, pensando em várias coisas. Era coincidência demais os dois combinarem de se declarar no mesmo dia. Estava feliz agora, já que sabia que o amigo também gostava de si, mas queria entender melhor essa história. Será que era o destino?

Sehun colocou a caixa de lado e segurou nas mãos de Jongin, olhando em seus olhos. Também estava envergonhado, mas não aguentava mais, queria ficar mais perto dele.

— Bom, eu pedi ajuda a alguém… — disse, dando de ombros.

Jongin arregalou os olhos. — A quem?

— Ao Dae…

— O QUÊ? — Jongin não podia crer nisso. — Pera, eu também pedi ajuda ao Dae.

— Você o quê? — Sehun estava tão surpreso quanto Jongin. — Então quer dizer que…

— Quer dizer que aquele maluco tramou pra nós dois Sehun! — Jongin estava indignado e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

Sehun chegou mais perto de Jongin na cama. — Eu não acredito que ele fez isso! — disse, gargalhando.

— Ele nos enganou direitinho cara! Eu vivia dizendo que queria ajuda e ele até disse que eu poderia te dar o presente que você tanto queria.

— Que presente ele deu a ideia?

— Bom, eu comprei um funko do HP pra você, já que você vivia dizendo que queria um.

— HAHAHAHA NÃO ACREDITO NISSO!

— O que foi?

— Eu também comprei um presente de Harry Potter pra você! A varinha que você tanto me pedia! — Sehun se abaixou na cama e pegou uma caixa, entregando ao amigo.

Trocaram os presentes aos risos, e logo depois se abraçaram, tentando desfrutar daquele momento tão feliz e engraçado. Os dois logo mais voltaram a atenção para a comida e para o filme e passaram quase a noite toda agarradinhos, comendo muitos salgadinhos, dando uns beijinhos e ficando com os rostos quentes e corados, já que era a primeira vez que ficavam tão próximos dessa forma com alguém, porque o beijo que eles deram naquela festa tinha sido somente esse beijo e nada mais, e eles sabiam que necessitavam de mais do que um só beijo.

Jongdae realmente havia tramado para ajudar aqueles dois, e pelo visto tinha conseguido, pois a missão estava finalmente cumprida!

— HAHAHA! DAE NÃO PRESTA!

— Hahaha não presta mesmo!

— Segunda a gente pega ele!

— Vamos tramar algo Sehun…

— Hmm… vamos, vai ser legal...


End file.
